Finding The Truth
by leanneowl
Summary: Alana Grace Kennedy, a witch and the niece to Harry Kennedy. Alana lives in Dibley but her world is turned upside down when she reads a letter finding out who her dad is. Will it be a reunion and what will happen when she searches for her father. Will romance be on the cards aswell? A HarryPotter/VampireDiaries/VicarofDibley crossover. Features: Zach S, Stefan S, Damon S and Klaus


**AN: I just had this crazy idea about mixing my favourite film: Harry Potter with my two favourite TV shows: The Vampire Diaries and Vicar of Dibley. **

Alana Grace Kennedy, was the niece of Harry Kennedy. Sitting in her bedroom in the Village of Dibley, Alana looked out to the surroundings and a small sigh left her. It felt weird being in the sleepy village after spending so many months at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, she was now getting used to the new surroundings as her uncle had got married and relocated to the village.

The reason in why she was living with her uncle was because of her mum Caitlin was in a fatal car accident when she was five years old. Still at the age of 15, Alana could remember the day like it was yesterday.

"_Mummy" Alana shouted as the car was upside down. Tears running down her face as Alana tried to get free but it was no use. She was hurt all over. "Mummy, wake up"_

_Seeing everyone around the car and focusing on her mum, Alana quickly heard that one of them said that Caitlin was dead and Alana simply burst into tears. _

"_No! Mummy" She said struggling to get free as she was freed out of the car and quickly got taken into an ambulance away from the scene. _

Hearing a knock on the door, Alana quickly came out of her thoughts as she looked towards the door, only to see her uncle.

"I'm fine" She whispered as she stood up and walked to the door.

Feeling her uncle wrap her arms around her, Alana swallowed hardly and hugged her uncle back. This uncle had become the father figure to her.

"You went back to that day?" He asked whispering the question.

Of course, hearing the question, Alana nodded her head, "Yeah I did" She replied as she tried to fight the tears from cascading down her face.

"It's okay sweetie" He said trying to comfort his niece the best he could.

Pulling away, Alana looked to him for a moment before walking out of the room, "I just need some fresh air" She said as she walked down the stairs and out of the house.

It was nice to get some fresh air and to see the people who lived there from afar. They all seemed bonkers to her but maybe it was because she was new and hadn't got to know them yet.

Sitting on a bench, Alana got a letter out of the pocket which was addressed to her which she had received about 5 years ago. Alana had never opened this letter before but maybe the letter was from her dad and wanted to know about her. She didn't know. Swallowing hardly, she opened the letter and quickly read the letter.

_Dear Catlin, _

_I haven't received a letter from you yet. We had agreed that you would give me yearly updates about Alana. It's been four years since the last one. How is she? Has anything happened to her? _

_I also want to know on whether it would be possible to see her? I need to explain to her about my family history and it's important that I do. Tell her I love her and that I'll be in touch when the time is right. _

_Yours Truly_

_Zach Salvatore_

Rereading the letter, a small frown appeared on her face as she was confused. Where did this Zach Salvatore live? Why did he want to get in contact with her? Everything was confusing in Alana's mind and she had to ask her uncle about this. She needed to know the truth and now she was going to get the truth.

Arriving at the house, Alana walked in when she saw her uncle with his wife. How could she bring it up? She didn't know but she needed to find out who this Zach person was.

Shutting the door, she looked towards her uncle.

Seeing how Alana was looking, a concerned look come on his face as he walked towards her grabbing one of her hands, "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw a letter in his hand and saw the man's name.

Sighing softly, Harry immediately hugged Alana. "I'm really sorry. You're mum was going to tell you when the time was right" He whispered.

"Who is Zach?" Alana asked pulling away from the hug and looking at her uncle. "I want to know" She demanded keeping her gaze on him.

"He's your dad. Your mum moved to this place in America and she got involved with him. They had a relationship for about a year but the minute, he found out your mum was pregnant with you. He finished the relationship claiming it was for her own safety and yours" Harry explained.

"Do you know where he lives?" She asked looking down at the writing, "I want to write to him" She said quietly.

"Alana, are you sure?" Geraldine asked going towards the pair.

"Of course I'm sure. He is my dad" Alana said as she turned her gaze on Geraldine.

"Okay he lives in the Mystic Falls, Virginia" Harry said, "But Alana, don't do anything you may regret"

"I won't. I just think I need to get to know him. Give him a chance if I can" She whispered as she kissed her uncle on the cheek before going up to her bedroom.

Watching her up go to the room, Geraldine looked to her husband, "Are you sure, you've done the right thing?" She asked.

"Not really but she's a tough cookie" Harry replied, "She's had to be since her mum died." He said looking at his wife, kissing her on the lips. "We'll just have to keep any eye on her"

"Well I'm always here if things get tough and I'll help whenever I can" She said, "It's probably not easy for her coming here as well" Geraldine said looking upstairs knowing that she would have to get used to the girl who was Harry niece and who Harry was a guardian to.


End file.
